Price Checker
All Credit goes to r miller5 and Heim Crab (for editing) on the soulsplit forums Green means price rise Red means price drop Blue means same price Updated as of february 14 2012 A Abyssal whip 15m-20m Abyssal whip Colored 20m-40m Ahrims hood 5m-8m Ahrims top 15m-20m Ahrims bottoms 15m-20m Ahrims staff 1m Ahrims set 30m-40m Amulet of fury 10m-15m amulet of ranging 50m-65m Ancient staff 250k-750k Antique Lamp (Xp lamp) 380m- 450m Arcane spirit shield 175m-210m Archers' Ring 3m-6m Archers' Ring(i) 6m-12m Armadyl Chest Plate 50-70m Armadyl Godsword 320m-400m Armadyl Helm 25m-35m Armadyl legs 40-55m Auth code 10m-20m Amp token 50m-70m Amulet of glory 50k-75k Anchor 15m- 25m B Bandos boots 5m-10m Bandos chest plate 200m Bandos tassets 200m Bandos godsword 65m-85m Berserker necklace 1m-3m Berserker ring 25m-35m Berserker ring (i) 85m-105m Black dragon mask 175m-225m Blue Halloween mask 80m-150m (members) Blue party hat 60b-65b (Members) Bolt racks 200gp -500 GP Brawlers (skilling) 7m-15m C Cat mask 5m C.Morgans Body 15m- 25m C.Morgans Legs 10m- 30m C.Morgans Coif 5m-10m C.Statius war hammer 30m- 45m C.Statius full helmet 60m-85m C.Statius Platelets 60m-100m C.Statius plate body 60m-85m C.Vesta Chain body 85m- 110m C.Vesta plate skirt 85m- 110m C.Vesta longsword 90m- 140m C.Vesta spear 30m-50m C.Zuriels Hood 5m-10m C.Zuriels Top 10m-15m C Zuriels bottoms 10m-15m Combat Brawlers (10m-30m) D Dagannoth Bones 325k-500k Dark bow 17m-25m Dharoks helm 9m-10m Dharoks plate body 9m-10m Dharoks Platelegs 9m-10m Dharoks Greataxe 9m-10m Dharoks set 45m-50m Divine spirit shield 350m-425m (Members) Dragon arrows 100k-200k Dragon bones 200k-300k Dragon axe 2m-3m Dragon boots 7m-9m Dragon chain 30m-40m Dragon claws 500m-550m Dragon full helm 50m-75m Dragon square shield 1m-2m Dragon plate body ? Dragon plate legs 5m-7m Dragon skirt 5m-7m Dragon 2h 1m-3m Dragon fire shield 30m-40m E Elysian spirit shield 200m-300m(Members) easter egg 200m F Frost dragon bone 1m-1.5m G Glavien Boots 150m-200m Green Halloween Mask 80m-150m(Members) Green Party hat 25b-30b(Members) Guthans Helment 5m-7m Guthans Plate body 5m-7m Guthans Legs 5m-7m Guthans Warspear 5-7m Guthans set 20m-25m H Hand cannon 15m-20m I Infinity Boots 10m-15m Infinity Top 5m-10m Infinity bottoms 5-10m Infinity Hat 5m-10m Infinity Gloves 3m-5m J K Karils Coif 2m-5m Karils top 7-9m Karils skirt 7-9m Karils crossbow 3m-5m Karils set 20m-30m Korasi sword 475m-525m L Lunar ring (i) 2m-5m M Mages book 10m-20m Masters wand 5m-10m Morgans coif 10m-13m Morgans Body 10m-15m Morgans Chaps 10m-15m Morgans javelins 1m-2m Morgans axes 1m-2m Mystery box 225m-275m Magic logs 30k-50k N New crystal bow 1m-2m O Obsidian cape 500k-1m Onyx ring (i) 8m-15m P Pernix Cowl 225m-375m Pernix body 775m-875m Pernix chaps 775m-875m Purple party hat 85b-90b (Members) prayer Brawlers 10m QQweers R Ragefire boots 100m-175m Ranger boots 185m-225m Red Halloween mask 80m-150m(Members) Red party hat 35b-40b (Members) Robin hood hat 60m-100m Rubber chicken 150m-300m Rune boots 1m-2m Rocktails 15k-20k S Santa hat 15b-25b Saradomin godsword 70m-100m Saradomin sword 10m-15m Seers ring 5m-7m Seers ring (i) 8m-11m Shadow sword 70m-90m (Members) Shark 2k-5k Slayer helmet 1b Slayer staff 2b-2.5b Spectral sprint shield 65m-85m Staff of light 3m-5m Statius Full helm 30m-40m Statius Plate body 40m-60m Statius plate legs 40m-60m Statius War hammer 25m-40m Steadfast boots 150m-200m T Third age amulet unknown Third age full helmet 4b Third age kite shield 5b-7b Third age plate body 3b-4b Third age platelegs 3b-4b Third age Mage set unknown Third age range set unknown Torag helm 5m-7m Torag plate body 6m-8m Torag platelegs 6m-8m Torag hammers 1m-3m Torva Full helm 800m-1b Torva platebody 1.2b-1.8b Torva platelegs 1.2b-1.6b U Uncut onyx 9m-12m V Veracs Helm 4m-6m Veracs Brassard 4m-6m Veracs plateskirt 4m-6m Veracs flail 3m-5m Vesta chainbody 55m-75m Vesta chain skirt 55m-75m Vesta longsword 150m-190m Vesta spear 35m-40m Virtus mask 200m-250m Virtus top 375m-425m Virtus bottoms 375m-425m W Warriors ring 3m-6m Warriors ring (i) 6m-10m White partyhat 50b-55b(Members) X Y Yellow partyhat 40b-45b(Members) Z Zamorak godsword 30m-40m Zamorak robe top 175m-200m Zamorak robe bottoms 175m-200m Zmorakian spear 150m-250m Zaryte bow 1.25b-1.75b Zuirels hood 5m-10m Zuriels robe top 7m-13m Zuriels bottoms 7m-13m Zuriels staff 5m-7m